


Do I have to go?

by zen4365



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First fanfic to this fandom, based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zen4365/pseuds/zen4365
Summary: Eren Yeager is a socially awkward college student who doesn't get out much. When his best friends come over to drag him to a party, he doesn't want to go, but of course someone (Armin) persuades him to get out of his comfort zone. How bad can getting out for a night be? (I still suck at summaries. This is based off a prompt! It is a two-shot! I hope you like it!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Warning, there is cussing in this fanfic and notes at the bottom...oh also OOC'ness

Eren Yaeger just started at the University of Rose. This is his freshman year, a fresh start away from home with his adopted sister Mikasa, and best friend Armin. Although Eren was not very sociable and he seemed to have an attitude problem, which made him seem not approachable; Mikasa and Armin seemed to take to college life very well. Armin usually had his nose in a book and was studying under this graduate student named Erwin, and Erwin seemed to always know when and where social activities on campus were. Erwin always seemed to bring Armin along to these events, something about making connections. Not long after coming to college Mikasa became really close with her roommate Annie, now they are dating (well they weren't out officially but of course Mikasa was going tell Eren and Armin!) Eren was lucky enough to get a scholarship that paid for all his schooling, he worked hard for that damn thing, so he got a nice dorm that had his own private room. He had to share a bathroom another guy, some guy named Connie, but he was always over at his girlfriend's apartment. So Eren just usually chilled in his dorm by himself. He was usually a recluse until the day Armin and Mikasa decided their friend wasn't going to be a recluse anymore. It all started on a Saturday morning.

Eren was on his dorm bed with his laptop and the Netflix tab open. He was debating on watching Netflix or going onto some other show streaming website. He was bored as hell, but he didn't want to bother his friends. Armin and Mikasa tended to get mad when Eren interrupted something important. He had seen all the shows on Netflix and was just streaming music on YouTube for now. He had the music as loud as he wanted, Connie wouldn't be back till tomorrow so Eren had free reign. He decided maybe he should get up and take a shower and get ready…but why? He wasn't going anywhere… and he could just lay in his bed all day and rest. He knew he should probably get started on the lab report he has due on Monday…but that seemed so far away. He could totally do it on Sunday! Eren glances at the time and see its 10 am…what self-respecting college student is up at this time?! He decided the best thing to do was take a little bit of a nap…not like anyone was going to bother him anyway. He laid back down and fell into a glorious slumber

* * *

 

…until he heard this incessant knocking at the front door.

"Damnit!" Eren cursed as he tried to get out of bed…he fell out of his bed and hit the floor with a loud 'thump' and a loud curse. The bed was pretty high, and the floor was tile. He was lucky he didn't break anything. After making sure he wasn't injured he went to answer the damn door. The knocking was getting louder and more annoying.

"Damnit Eren! Open the door!" He heard a woman yell from the other side. He should have figured it was Mikasa. He opens the door as he rubbed his head. He realized he was only wearing pajama pants, no shirt. They didn't even give him enough time to get dressed!

"You're still asleep! Its noon!" Mikasa scolded him as a blonde girl, with her hair up, wearing a sweat shirt and jeans stepped beside Mikasa and just walked inside his dorm.

"Come in. It's nice to see you too." Eren says sleepily as he let them chill in his living room.

"Damn. Your dorm is better than the piece of shit we call a dorm." Annie says as she looks around the apartment style dorm, she then falls on his couch and waits for her girlfriend to explain why they were there.

"Thank you." Eren says confused. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks yawning. Eren was still a little sleepy. He looked at his sister, she was wearing a brown sweater with her read scarf around her and jeans, with some new boots. Annie must have gotten them for her, she tends to do that for Mikasa sometimes. Which, even though Annie and Eren don't always see eye to eye, Eren will always like Annie as long as she cares and loves Mikasa.

"We are here to get you out of your shell. Eren it's been like 3 months and you haven't come out of your room unless its to go to your Monday, Wednesday, Friday class that's at 2 pm. You don't even have a job! Your cooped up in your dorm all day! We are all going out tonight so get dressed!" Mikasa says like the mother hen she is.

"When was the last time you cleaned your room?! It's trashed!" Mikasa yells as she walks into the abyss that was Eren Yeager's room. Papers all over the place, clothes scattered everywhere.

"Get out of my room, Mikasa!" Eren protested as he starts to make his way to his room. Annie followed to see what her girlfriend was yelling about.

"Geez, Yeager….this is messier than Reiner's room, and that's saying a lot since Reiner always has Bertolt over." Annie says. Mikasa makes her way to his closet and attempts to find some nice clothes, grabs his boxers and throws the clothes and a towel at him.

"Go and shower Eren! There is not if, and's, or but's about it. Get your ass in the shower and change and then we can talk about what we are going to do. And Armin should be here in 10 minutes, he had to double check on something." Mikasa said. She had that look in her eyes that said if he didn't do what she asked he was going to get his ass kicked.

"Fine." He grumbles as Eren makes his way towards the bathroom to shower.

"Goddamnit Eren do you even know the meaning of the words 'laundry room!'" Mikasa yelled as she gathered all of his clothes to go and wash, with Eren's card of course. Annie laughed. She loved it when her girlfriend went into mother hen mode on someone that wasn't her. It was cute.

Half an hour later Eren emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed. His hair was still a mess, but he was wearing a nice button down black shirt that made his green eyes pop and some nice dark jeans. He throws his old clothes on the floor and Mikasa yelled at him for five minutes to put it in a pile next to the laundry basket and that when the clothes were done he would put them in the laundry basket! Armin was already hanging out with Annie in the living room until they heard Mikasa yelling at Eren. His room looked decent.

"Okay…why is everyone in my dorm and why did you guys make me get dressed?!" Eren said getting a little irritated. He hated being scolded at, being bored out of his mind with a headache from watching too much of his laptop seemed more appeasing than being yelled out for his social choices.

"Well Erwin invited me to a party tonight at his place and you guys are all invited. Most of the schools going to be there. It will be a nice time for Eren to make some friends and for all of us to hang out like we used to." Armin said as if he was presenting a case. Mikasa nodded in approval. Annie actually smiled.

"I think Reiner and Bertolt are going to be there." She says as she was happy to see her friends. "You actually get to meet them. I have to go get dressed in something more appropriate than a sweatshirt." Annie says to Mikasa. Mikasa nods. "I think it is a wonderful idea! It is going to be fun to see some of the nightlife here." Mikasa says.

"No." Eren said. He didn't want to spend the night seeing classmates of his getting drunk and wasted, arguing about politics, or tongue wrestling with some one-night stand. Which is exactly what is going to happen! Armin is going to hang out with Erwin for most of the night, Eren had the sneaking suspicion that Armin was dating Erwin, and Annie and Mikasa were going to do couple things! Eren was going to be left by himself awkwardly drinking a beer and checking Facebook.

"Eren you are going." Mikasa said simply as she walked out with Annie. "We will come to get you at 7:30. I am assuming the party starts at 9:00 and we can go get something to eat." Mikasa said leaving no room for debate.

"I am not going-" he tries to yell as the door is shut on him. He turns to Armin who is standing there fidgeting.

"I'm not going Armin." Eren says with no emotion in his voice.

"Come on, Eren! It won't be that bad…" Armin starts but Eren cuts him off.

"Mikasa and Annie are going to be hanging out with other couples and you are going to be off screwing this Erwin guy, yes Armin I know you are fucking him. I am pissed you didn't tell me. And it is so obvious, every time you talk about the guy you blush. And I am going to be left awkwardly checking my phone. That doesn't seem like a fun time to me, Armin!" Eren yells at him.

Armin was left blushing.  
"I am sorry for not telling you about Erwin. And is that what you are afraid of, being left alone. I know I have been distant for a couple of weeks, but I will try not to leave you at the p-" Armin is yet again cut off by Eren,

"I don't want you to have to force yourself to spend time with me. You can go off with Erwin, after all I am sure he wants to show you off. I may be a little introverted but I do know who Erwin Smith is. He is one of the most prized graduate students on campus. Every professor loves him. I just, maybe it is better if I don't tag-" This time it was Eren who was cut off by Armin. Armin had seemed to be deep in thought and didn't seem to pay attention to Erens' little pity speech.

"Well Erwin does have a few German Shepherd's, I am sure that you could play with." Armin said with a smirk. He knew that dogs were Erens weakness. Well more like pets were his weakness.

"And two of them are puppies." Armin adds. Eren looks down in thought.

"I am going to play with the puppies, nothing else!" Eren says as he goes to get his phone and wallet.

"Nothing less. I knew that would get you to come. I will come by with Mikasa and Annie." Armin say as he heads out to get ready.

"Hey wait! When did you and Erwin finally get together?" Eren asked. Armin blushed,

"…back in September, we stayed late in one of the classrooms and-"

"Oh my god! You fucked him on the lab tables?!" Eren yelled out which got Armin blushing bright red.

"Not exactly…" Armin says. Eren knew when Armin looked down at the floor, no.. something wasn't right…

"Oh my god! Armin Arlert did you get fucked on the lab tables?!" Eren asked.

"Keep your voice down you jerk!" Armin yells and Eren laughs..

"So…is he good?" Eren asked

"I am leaving." Armin said as he walked out the door.

"Awwww come on! As your best friend I am obligated to know if your boyfriend is good at the deed!" he yells as the door is slammed in his face. Eren loved to tease his best friend. He looked down at the time. He had about 3 hours to kill… maybe he should start that show everyone has been telling him to watch… 'Riverdale.'

* * *

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The party

A few hours later his friends were knocking on the door. Eren tried to fix his hair and look presentable. Mikasa was wearing a form fitting coat, with a nice dress shirt and dark jeans, she has her red scarf and her boots. Armin was dressed in a nice red and black button down and some jeans, and some converse. Annie was dressed in a silver dress shirt and black jeans.

"Let's go!" Armin said excitedly. Eren was kind of excited. He had never been to one of these things.

"Why is Armin so excited?" Eren asked. Annie shrugged. "He wants to see Erwin, he hadn't seen him all day." Mikasa said with a smirk leaving Armin blushing.

"He invited all our friends to his party!" Armin countered "But yes…I want to see him." Armin admits. Eren laughs and claps Armin on the back. "Dude you got it bad." Eren says. He was happy for Armin. He seems to really like Erwin and he is excited to meet this Erwin. The group of friends walk to Mikasa's nice black Subaru. Mikasa was driving, Annie was of course riding shotgun, and Eren and Armin were in the back of the car.

They stopped at a burger place to get a couple of burgers. "Do you want to bring some food to your boyfriend?" Eren asked in a teasing tone. This was Armin's first boyfriend. Eren is going to tease the hell out of him about it. Armin turned as red as a tomato. "Well…he might have pizza there but later…maybe I should get him something." Armin considered the thought. He got a second meal for Erwin. They got their food and made their way to Erwin's house. There weren't many people there. In fact, there were only two cars out. It seems they had gotten there super early thanks to someone *cough Armin cough* and they are still setting up.

Mikasa parked her car by far from the other cars. Something about wanting to be able to leave and not be stuck there till the next day. Armin all but jumped out of the car the minute it stopped, Eren was about to scold Armin about being too damn reckless when he realized why Armin ran out of the car. He could see that coming out of the house was a mountain of a man that just oozed dominance and leadership. That was Erwin Smith. Armin was a good half a foot shorter than the man. He went up and hugged Erwin who seemed to have a soft smile when he saw Armin. He looked happy to see him. Good. He wasn't just playing Armin. A lady walked out behind Erwin. She seemed kinda cool. She had her hair up in a ponytail but the strands loose in the front of her hair.

"That's Hange Zoe. You know the fire that happened in the science lab like 3 weeks ago?" Annie asked Eren. Of course he heard about that, they still had the student fix the experiment. Eren freaked and called Armin that night to make sure he was okay, it was one of the labs that Armin always worked in. Luckily he was on a date, presumably with tall, blonde, and handsome. Eren nodded. "Who didn't hear about that?" Eren asked. Annie nodded. "Well with how cooped up in your room you are I figured you didn't hear about it." Annie said, Mikasa let out a soft laugh and Eren glared. "Anyyyway…" Eren prompted for Annie to finish explaining why she even mentioned it. "Oh right, she's the girl who started it. She is a really good friend of Erwin. Now get out." Annie said as she opened the door. Mikasa followed. It was getting stuffy in the car. Mikasa had it off since Armin jumped out of the vehicle.

Eren really didn't want to get out, but he knew his sister would cause a scene if he didn't and besides Armin is calling them over. Eren walks behind his sister and her girlfriend.

"You guys, This is Erwin…my boyfriend." Armin said blushing as he formally introduced his best friends to his boyfriend.

"I'm Mikasa, and this is my girlfriend Annie." Mikasa introduced herself and Annie.

"I think I have seen Annie and you around campus. You guys are in the criminal justice department? Right?" Erwin asked as he shakes their hand. "Right…you work with Dr. Pixis right?" Annie asked as she was a mentee for Dot Pixis.

"Yes, well I did. I don't work with him anymore. I am doing some solo research for grad school under a different mentor." Erwin explained.

"He is trying to get into a really nice graduate school in Mitras." Armin explained proudly. "Oh. And this is my best friend, Eren!" Armin says as he almost forgot Eren was there. Eren nods and shakes Mr. Perfects' hand.

"Oh. You are Eren. I have heard much about you." Erwin says with a smile.

"I have heard much about you as well." Eren says awkwardly as he just kind of wants to see the puppy.

"The party doesn't start for another hour, but you guys are welcome to finish your food and make yourselves at home." Erwin says smiling as he let them inside his house. The damn house was a fucking mansion. It was huge! The living room was open space that led to the dining room. It could easily hold 200 people. Instead of gawking at everything Eren followed his sister and best friend to go and settle somewhere to eat.

"Oi! Erwin! Get your ass over here we need your help setting up the speakers!" Someone with a very nice voice yelled. Erwin excused himself and the four friends ate in peace. Soon enough people started to arrive. Not many, yet, and not surprisingly their friends showed up first.

"Hey Armin!" Marco yells as he drags Jean over to see them. Eren could go the night without seeing Jean, but Marco is sweet so Eren will put up with an annoyed Jean…but when Jean gets drunk Eren is gone.

"Woah you actually got hermit out of his room!" Jean says patting Eren on the back.

"I don't always stay in my dorm." Eren grumbles.

"That's the biggest lie if I ever heard one. It's a miracle if you make it to class." Reiner interrupts. 'Damn when did him and Bertholt get here!' Eren thought to himself.

"Eren Jaeger! You better not be skipping classes!" Mikasa yelled at him.  
"I am not. It was one time. I overslept." Eren promises. Eren said hi to Sasha and Connie when they showed up as well as Historia and Ymir. Soon the party was in full swing. More people coming in, bringing booze for people to drink. Eren wasn't much of a drinker, but his friends were.

* * *

As predicted, Eren saw Mikasa and Annie talking to all of their couple friends and having a few drinks. Armin was about to leave because Erwin was calling him over to be introduced to his friends.

"Wait! Armin! You promised me there was a pet I could …well pet! You know exactly that that was the only reason I came!" Eren said whining. Armin motioned for him to follow him.

"I will ask Erwin where the puppies are." Armin promises as Eren walked happily. Armin was pulled into a drunken kiss when he got to Erwin. When the two finally came up for air Armin giggled happily. Eren shoots him a glare and Armin nods.

"Erwin where are your dogs, Eren wants to meet them." Armin says softly. Erwin nods.

"Lena is in the back with the pups. Just walk down towards the back of the house. It's the left door." Erwin says. Armin nods and Eren just took off. All of his friends were still mingling so it was easy to sneak past them to the back of the room. There was loud music playing throughout the house, it was surprising that anyone could hear anything. Well…it was probably that Eren was not used to this amount of noise. It was nice to be where it was quiet.

Eren gets to the back room and hesitantly opens the door. It was a nice room with a small bed and a small couch and on the floor there was a German Shepard pups playing all together. Yipping at each other. They were so fluffy! Eren didn't even notice the man sitting on the small couch with the giant German Shepard on top of his lap. Eren was about to make his way to the pups when a growl erupted from the Lena.

"Oi! Brat are you an idiot?!" A voice that is very familiar echos through the room. Erens forest green eyes meet a stranger's beautiful blue eyes. Though they seem to be glaring at him.

"I-umm.." Eren couldn't get words to come out of his mouth. The stranger was dressed in some dark jeans and a plaid black and blue button up with a black hoodie and a white symbol of wings on them. He looked…really hot.

Levi took a look at the boy who walked into the room. He could see the messy brown hair and when he saw the beautiful green eyes, at first he thought the boy was lost, but no he just seemed to be an idiot trying to get near a German shepherds pup! How did he even know they were here?!

"Don't you know not to come near a mothers pup if they don't know you?!" The stranger yells.

"Right…I just wanted to see the pups." Eren said completely forgetting that he doesn't know this dog. The dog gets up and sniffs him. He reaches out to pet her. This dog seemed friendly.

The man walks up to him, and although he is a little shorter than Eren, he couldn't help but be intimidated by the man. The man pulled him down by his shirt and looked at Eren in the eye.

"Sorry, kid. I just wanted to make sure you aren't drunk. I don't feel like dealing with drunkards tonight." The man says. Eren was blushing. "umm…I don't drink." He says simply. Lena goes and climbs on the bed leaving fur everywhere.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing? You have a damn dog bed right there!" The stranger says pointing to a large dog bed on the floor. The dog just whined.

"Damn Erwin…horrible dog owner. Won't train his damn pets." The man says.

"Why are you here?" Eren asked him softly.

The stranger looked at him. "I should be asking you that kid. I am Levi, Erwin's best friend. Who are you?" Levi said. Eren knew of Levi. He was in the same major as him.

"I'm Eren Jaeger. Armin's best friend." Eren said. Levi smiled. "I like that kid. He has been good for Erwin. Now Erwin isn't such a tight ass." Levi said.

"..probably because he is getting some tight ass." Eren said. Levi bursted out laughing.

"That is probably it." Levi said. Eren was laughing as well.

"Why are you here though? Shouldn't you be out enjoying the party?" Eren asked Levi curiously.

"Nah. This party isn't my scene. I am much happier just being at home and watching some movies with some friends. But besides that, I wanted to make sure Lena's pups were safe. I know Erwin and the pups would be let out among the crowd…or Hange would get to the pups. So I decided to watch over them." Levi said simply 'He is a fucking godsend!' Eren thought to himself.

"Me too. I only came because Armin told me that there would be some puppies I could play with." Eren said blushing. Levi sighed and sat on the floor and all the puppies seemed to run to him.

"This ones name is Jughead, He is going to be my dog in a few weeks when I get a new apartment." He said holding up a fluffy little puppy. Eren cooed at the puppy. It was so cute!

"Awww! He is adorable!" Eren said "umm..can I hold him?" Eren asked softly. He didn't want to hold this puppy without Levi's permission. Especially since it's his dog. "Sure." Levi said as he handed the puppy to Eren. Eren took hold of Jughead who decided to lick Eren's face.

"He is very friendly." Eren says.

"Be careful. He gets too excited and pisses everywhere." Levi says. Eren sits down next to Levi and finally gets to play with all the puppies! He was in seventh heaven surrounded by the fluffballs.

Levi watched as the boy, who was obviously about 3 years younger than him, play with the puppies. He thought it was adorable. The boy also seemed to get along with Jughead very well. Levi started to make small talk with Eren as they both played with the dogs. They learned each other's favorite shows, obviously Levi was a big Riverdale fan, and Eren had just started watching the series. Levi is majoring in criminology and law. He wanted to become a lawyer. Eren told him that he was majoring in criminology to become a criminal analyst. They got to learn about each other's favorite bands, their dreams, they ended up finding out much about each other that night.

'I wonder if he likes me?' Levi thinks to himself.

'I wonder if he likes me' Eren thinks to himself.

"Maybe you can come over to my apartment and watch the rest of the series with me? Or we could start watching another series." Levi suggested. Eren nods.

"I would like that." Eren says. Despite popular belief, Eren didn't like being alone in his dorm all day. It was fun on days he needed to recharge but most of the time it was lonely.

The night went on and it was already passed midnight.

"Maybe we should put the pups to sleep." Levi said and Eren agreed as he helped Levi put them in the little puppy bed.

"Stay." Levi says specifically to Jughead.

"You are already training him?" Eren asked impressed. Levi nods. Both Levi and Eren leave the room, so the puppies wouldn't get too excited and settle down. The party was still going on and was as loud as ever. There were even more people than before!

Whats worse is that Eren is sure that his friends are either intoxicated or have gone home.

"Oi! Eren, you look panicked." Levi says with a worried look on his face.

"It's nothing…just I don't see my friends and there's a lot of people." Eren says blushing looking down embarrassed that he was scared that his friends left without him.

"Well…I could take you home. If you want? I was already going to leave anyway. No reason for me to stay. I also locked the door, so no one can bother the pups. They have food and water, but I will come in the morning to let them out." Levi says. Eren nods.

"I would love a ride…" Eren says softly. Levi nods and leads Eren by the hand through the throng of people that were dancing and drinking. He grabs a helmet and hands it to Eren as they made their way outside. Eren followed Levi to a nice red and black Ducati. Levi told Eren to wait by the bike as Levi went back inside to grab another helmet. He always kept a spare at Erwin's. Levi got onto the bike and Eren followed suit.

"Where to?" Levi asked.

"The Trost dorms." Eren says. Levi nods as Eren wraps his arms around Levi. He liked this. He was basically hugging Levi. Levi started to make his way towards the dorms when there was a huge accident preventing them from getting to the school. "umm..my apartment isn't far from here. It's a little bit messy because I am moving, but you can stay there for the night. This traffic is going to take at least 2 hours to get through. I can bring you back in the morning." Levi says.

"That sounds good." Eren says as Levi makes a U-turn and heads down a street that seemed dead quiet. He parks at some run-down apartments and kills the engine. Eren takes off the helmet. "First time on a bike?" Levi asks with a smirk. Eren blushes. "How did you know?" Eren asks.

"I could feel your arms tighten around me." Levi says as he led Eren to a small apartment. He takes Erens helmet and put it by the door. Levi led Eren into his apartment, it wasn't near messy…there were just a few boxes in the way.

"This is a nice place." Eren says as he sits on Levi's couch. Levi makes a grunt sound. "Its alright. I got a nicer apartment, that's cheaper. And allows pets." Levi says as he brings Eren some water.

"thank you." Eren says as he takes a sip. Levi sat next to Eren. He had been thinking about what he is going to say since he had laid eyes on the boy.

"Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?" Levi asks. Eren almost chokes on his water. 'Does Levi want to kiss me?!' Eren thinks to himself. Eren swallows his water. He turns to face Levi as Levi pulls Eren into a soft, chaste kiss. Eren blushes.

When Levi pulled away he expected Eren to smack him and demand to take him home. He didn't expect Eren to be blushing.

"n-not weird." Eren says blushing. He did something he never thought he would ever do. Eren pulled Levi into a more passionate kiss. Levi pushed Eren down onto the couch and climbed onto of him, straddling him as he started to French kiss Eren. Levi started to kiss down Eren's neck, sucking on his nape as Eren made small moans. Levi went back to kissing Eren's lips after he left a dark hickey on Eren's neck. Somehow Eren lost his shirt as Levi lost his shirt. Levi felt down Eren's chest, his hands finding their way down Eren's pants as Eren started giving into instinct and kissing Levi's neck, placing a mark as Levi did to him. They got lost in a lustful haze.

They didn't go passed a passionate heated make out session that night. The next morning though, they woke up entangled in each other's arms.

* * *

Eren blushed when he woke up. Levi woke up around the same time as he felt Eren snuggle closer to him. 'WHAT'S EREN DOING HERE?! DID-DID I GET DRUNK?!' Levi thought to himself, then he remembered what happened.

"Please tell me it wasn't a one-time thing?" Eren asked. Levi could hear the fear in his voice. "no…not if you don't want it to be." Levi says. "I mean…Eren will you go out with me?" Levi asked. Eren turned and looked at Levi. 'HE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME!' Eren freaked out on the inside.

"Of course." Eren says as he pulls Levi into chaste kiss.

* * *

 

Needless to say Armin made fun of Eren when he found out. Mikasa was happy Eren found someone.

Armin, Erwin, Annie, and Mikasa went to pay a visit to Eren. Armin went to knock on the door when the four of them heard whining behind the door. Armin blushed red automatically thinking something bad. They all saw the red and black ducati out front.

Mikasa opened the door and Annie started laughing as they saw Eren moping the floor….

Oh…Levi saw the state of Erens room.

"You call that clean Eren?! Really?!"

Eren looked to his friends. "help?" he asks.

"I think this Levi is a good influence." Annie says to Mikasa. Armin laughs.

"I agree." Armin says as he hugs Erwin.

Levi walks over to Eren and gives him a hug and pulls him down for a kiss.

"Finish cleaning and then we can watch some movies…" Levi said. That was their code for turn on a movie while they made out through most of it.

Needless to say Eren finished cleaning quickly…too bad their friends didn't leave.

Levi wrapped his arms around him as the movie started and he pulled Eren into a kiss not caring who was watching. Eren was happy like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hiiiiii Thank you for reading my story. I am so sorry this is late. Somethings came up and I ended up having to go home the last two weekends and I barely got anytime to myself. I really hope you enjoyed the story. If you did, please leave a comment. I know not all of this is good. I wish i could write better. I hope to maybe do another aot fanfic. Maybe. I need to finish my other fanfics which i hope to update in two weeks. Maybe I will post a one-shot. Funny enough this was supposed to be a one shot, but it ended up being a two-shot. Well...please leave a comment! Maybe I will do more of these.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love,
> 
> -zen4365

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello readers! I plan to make this a two shot! This was inspired by a writer on tumblr... for those of you who know my writing I promise to update my other fanfics soon! I really do, probably next weekend. I am so sorry I haven't updated! And to my new readers, Hi! I am new to the attack on titan fandoms so the characters are OOC also I haven't finished all of the second season... :( Anyway, yes this is only a two shot. I can't make a multi-chapter fic but I do plan to after I finish my other multi-chapter fics. This is the only thing that got me to write tbh. Please no hate if you review. I know my writing is crap, I am trying my best but I haven't written in a while. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and I will update this one next weekend with the conclusion. For my other stories I will update ASAP, I am really busy this summer but I can try and update more on weekends. If you liked this story please leave a review. They really help me sometimes. :)
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> -Zen 4365


End file.
